This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. NAMD (Nanoscale Molecular Dynamics, http://www.ks.uiuc.edu/Research/namd/) is a parallel molecular dynamics code designed for high performance simulation of large biomolecular systems [1, 2]. NAMD employs the prioritized message-driven execution capabilities of the Charm++/Converse parallel runtime system (http://charm.cs.uiuc.edu/), allowing excellent parallel scaling on both massively parallel supercomputers and commodity workstation clusters. NAMD is distributed free of charge to over 44,000 registered users as both source code and convenient precompiled binaries. 11,700 users have downloaded multiple releases. The 2005 NAMD reference paper [2] has been cited over 1500 times. NAMD 2.7 was released in October 2010 and has been downloaded by over 4,600 users, 800 NIH-funded.